The Professor
The Professor is both the name and self elected title of a Non Citizen. After his arrest for Attempted Murder, illegal drug possession and exposing others to illegal drugs with the intent of mind control Union Court authorized a Mind Dump. This Gal Drift was born on Sol Hub sometime between late 4941 to early 4944 as the third child to a Gal Drift community. Not atypical for drift children, He never knew his father (or even who that might be), although he was with his mother long enough to learn his grandmother is Saresii (genetic tests indicate that this is indeed the case). After the death of his mother when he was four or five years old he was raised by the community. He received some education from the Good Brothers but he was also exposed to Anti Union rhetoric from an early age. He witnessed the excessive violence of Corporate cleaners after the 4958 Gore III bombing, where an estimated 900,000 Gal Drifts and Non Cits were killed, including many members of his community at Sol Hub. After barely escaping one such cleanup he started traveling "Drifting" around the M-0 Galaxy. At Threshold he received a severe beating from a Pertharian that almost killed him. All the while he kept self educating himself and further deepening his Anti Union sentiments. After his arrest on Blue Moon, he was diagnosed with untreated aging effects, drug addiction and a catalog of psychoses: acute paranoia and super-egoism being the most severe. He was found guilty of attempted murder and other offenses but the normal death sentence for these crimes was commuted after it was determined that he had been incapable of conforming to lawful behavior. Using Brain dump information, The Professor was determined to be native to the Sol System. Since no relatives or friends could be found to take legal guardianship, the Professor was declared an Orphan. Due to his diagnosis it was determined that he was not capable of rational behavior he to be transferred into the custody of a Non Cit Social Service Contractor licensed to care for such cases. The Professor was taken into custody by the Good Brothers Inc. and transferred to the Good Brother Asylum and Re integration Facility, Calisto. There he will undergo Psycho Surgery and re-education. Further Notes: As a result of this mind dump evidence several investigations were, for the first time, opened into the more notorious of the Corporate Cleansing incidents. Although most of the involved parties had covered their tracks too well to be uncovered so long after the fact seven executions did result from this probe. The Professor's Brain Dump also indicated a number of crimes he had witnessed. The reactions of the Non Cits who had received Psycho Surgery as a treatment for Califerm addiction which was independently verified by Alex Cunningham in his "The Non-Cits of Blue Moon" article. The two Non-Cit mentioned in the article were only two of the victims of p-surgeon Ralph Logzna who ended up being charged in over fifty similar cases scattered throughout the Blue Moon system. He was charged with fraudulently inflating his charge reports for those and other cases, charging the Justice Department for services he hadn't rendered. He was sentenced to serve 20 years in a penal colony and to return the excess charges. Logzna died in an accident less than a year after his trial. Most of his victims have had additional Psycho-Surgery, implanting them with basic personalities and made to feel extreme nausea to being offered Califerm. Category:Minor Characters Category:People